


(K)nightmares

by StutteryPrince



Category: Cucumber Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Peridot has a nightmare and, much to Cordelia surprise, she goes to Nightmare Knight for help.





	(K)nightmares

Peridot shot up in bed, panting hard as cold sweat ran down her head. She shivered under her warm blankets and wrapped her arms around herself, her ears lowering as she threw the blankets aside. Neglecting her slippers, Peridot climbed upon her wand and pushed off. She allowed the big wand to pilot itself through the halls while she used the heel of her hands to try and staunch the flow of tears that drifted from her tired eyes. 

“Nightmare Kniiiight…”

Cordelia sat up slowly in bed, rubbing her eyes as a small voice picked up in her ears. She dragged herself out of bed and moved to her door, opening it the slightest bit to stick her head out and glance down the hallway. She caught sight of the familiar light of Peridot’s wand fading away and concern quickly overtook her fatigue. Pulling her robe tighter around herself, Cordelia rushed into the hallway and after the young girl, surprised to find the light stopping outside the kitchen door with the wand floating silently without its pilot. Cordelia looked about before leaning forward and pressing her ear to the door.

“-dot? What happened? Why are you crying so much?”

“I had a nightmare.” 

Cordelia recoiled slightly. Peridot always came to _her_ whenever she had a nightmare. Testing her luck, Cordelia opened the door just enough for her to see inside.

Peridot leaned against Nightmare Knight’s arm as he placed a small plate of cookies in front of her, a glass of milk to go with it. She grabbed one and nibbled on it weakly, her eyes still wet.

“What was your nightmare about, as I am told to ask.”

Peridot looked up at him and spared him a soft giggle, a noise she was sure he’d be smiling about if he could.

“It was nothing too bad, I guess.”

Nightmare lifted his arm a bit, making Peridot look up at him. He said nothing, just gave her a look that was slowly starting to unnerve her. She worried at the cookie in between her teeth, before she bit it in half and slumped further against him.

“Stop looking at me like that. I know you know I’m lying…”

_“Intelligent fille.”_

Once again, Peridot giggled. She had a vague notion of what he said, something along the lines of her being “intelligent” with how the first word sounded. She shifted against him once more and soon a small star had formed on where she had her head laid.

“So what really happened?”

“I...It’s just...something bad had happened to you.”

Nightmare Knight’s eyes widened and he looked down at her, but she was already continuing.

“And it wasn’t just you. It was you and Cordelia and Parry and even Almond, you were all there! There was this big guy, a lot bigger than how big you can get. He took you all out and-and I couldn’t do magic, I was so helpless.”

Peridot began to hyperventilate as the horrible nightmare flashed before her eyes in bits and pieces, much more graphic than what she was depicting. Her hands began to tighten around her arms, her knuckles becoming white as tears start to form in her eyes.

“Peridot! _Peridot!”_

The young girl snapped back into reality and her eyes shot up to meet Nightmare Knight’s. She launched forward, throwing her arms around him best she could as she began to cry into his chest. He froze for a moment, before he reached his arms up and returned the hug. His large arms cradled her and one of his hands rubbed her back as he repeated that it was just a dream. Peridot buried her face into his surprisingly soft chest, sniffling as she calmed down. 

“I'm okay now. Thanks, Nightmare Knight.”

“Of course. Do you wish to sleep with Parfait tonight?”

“Only if you'll stay with us!”

To Peridots surprise, Nightmare Knight chuckled. It was a rumbly noise from deep within his chest and Peridot took comfort in it, snuggling closer to him as he stood and shifted her so she could be carried. Cordelia pressed herself into the shadows as they walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to where the princess was (probably) sleeping.

“What did I just witness? He actually _cares_ for Peridot? And she cares for _him?”_


End file.
